User talk:Sharple
Welcome to my user:talk Page :D !~Mega~! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Adventures of Capt. Skull X/@comment-Mega2098-20110201025705 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 02:57, February 1, 2011 Ahoy Welcome to the wikia mate! I Can't Be Stopped... Very Peculiar Check this out, very peculiar. i was looking at most viewed pages, and stumbled across a user, Matthew Fireskull. I saw he was banned for 4 months. I checked out his blogs, and saw this one http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Matthew_Fireskull/Admin_dictators so i decided to do more research, especial after my newest realizations. I checked out some other articles but they have been deleted... very odd aint it? Welcome Hello, I think I might know you on Ultra. Do you know Soar? Or Captain Shadow Sail. 14:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) o: Lol i am Tom lockmorgan, you were on my list wit mega nega, well dunno if you deleted me or sumthin but who cares :P just lettin ya know xD wells eh i kinda quit, but ill be back, rofl i remember at pvp glitch siege party Excuse Me... I noticed you have mastered everything, want to join True Masters? 23:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Want me to make a signature for you? Do you? Luke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat'' User: Edgar Wildrat 20:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hows this signature? Just tell me if you want to change what i says, the color etc. If you like it the code is: you put the code in on your preferences (click blue stuff to go to your preferences) : User:Mega2098 Mega Sega Vega ~Edgar Wildrat Ok how to sign to sign things you just type four ~ (located at the top left of your keyboard) you type them in a row with no spaces. Luke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 20:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You did it wrong.... I think I gave you the wrong code hold on... Okay pretty sure this is the code I am pretty sure this is the code:User:Mega2098 Mega Sega Vega Luke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 21:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Meet ya Can I meet ya on Port Royal Docks on Antama Server? Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ignore Ignore last message Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Question Might I ask what you edited on The Harbinger's page? Is your internet affective? Is it working yet? Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 04:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Edgar Wildrat) Please Please list the pages you wish to add to the category, and I will see if they are enough. 21:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Internet? Is it working WELL yet? Sincerely, 02:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Kay I'll be at.... Antassa, Port Royal. Meet ya there! '' '' 01:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Guild Joining Yes, you may, I'm going to be stanging in the Gov Mansion on Cortevos Server right now, could you come? Otherwise use the Redemtion Code on the Guild page. Royalty Take Greece if you want to rule a international dump owned by England. The Republic is also take. Btw your signature code is put that in your preferences thing and your sig will work :P Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Leave me a message! 03:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Meet hey, sry i couldn't meet you in game then. Me was sleeping :D. What time zone r u in? I'm in central time. Then pick a time :P ~Raod (Hi7878) Hyper Cam Heres the link Hyper Cam Davy Gunfish 01:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, the United Caribbean Army. I was wondering if you would like to join, if not, please tell me if you know anyone who would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Talk to TOAOGH']] You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 14:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Response Sure i dont see why not! :) Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 18:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Done All done -- Talk 10:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi I will delete the bad comment soon. Also I guess I am the new idea checker because it is the president job. -- 23:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I would like to know what you edited on Skull's Thunder. Thanks. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 14:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually.... I did not spell anything wrong O____________O Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 14:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, she mastered everything. 16:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That pic rofl ik you got it from Miniclip.com games-Urban Basketball xD Done All done here are the codes -- and a MediaWiki Coder here|link=User:Tama63]]Talk 17:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead The page has been unprotected add them to it as you add pages and a MediaWiki Coder here|link=User:Tama63]] 19:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lol Dude i dont play POTCO much anymore. Besides I asked Kat Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 02:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ?!? THATS WEIRD Done with sig Here it is: To get it as your sig type in in here. cave raid come with us on cave raid ill make u leader SecondJamie 14:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie nationlife.wikia.com Sure 19:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Meg! (I'm gonna call you Meg if thats alright) I'M GONNA BEAT YOU IN SOMETHIN@MINICLIP! Coding for userboxes I'll show you some examples: is a True Frenchman at heart! |info-c=#FF0800 |info-fc=#002E63 |border-c=#333399 |border-s=2 }} Thats the userbox for people that are French at heart. Here is the coding for it: is a True Frenchman at heart! |info-c=#FF0800 |info-fc=#002E63 |border-c=#333399 |border-s=2 }} You can also try using the Template:Userbox the play hey mega, a while back you requested to be in the play edgar and i are making, The Mystery of The Stolen Design. We decided to make u a suspect and head goon of pears (lol XD we r running out of good guy parts) ur first appearance is still a draft but please check it out here and tell me what u think :P Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus re: play stalking my sandbox ey?! lol XD thanx feel free to add yourself to the character list on the main play page Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus It is known as sockpuppetry. Please don't make another account, it is taken very seriously by Admins.--''Shade'' 15:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC)